Sunnyside DOWN
by Reimei-Jennoir
Summary: Kise Ryouta is the Generation of Miracles' ball of unlimited sunshine. Unfortunately, during one of their training camps, the bullying just went a little too far, and with a flip of the switch, Kise is now the resident bad-ass of the neighborhood. How will the GoM cope up with a different Kise, now that he's the one instilling fear amongst them? (Bit of a CrackFic)
1. Flip the Switch

**Author's note:**

Heya~ New story here again from your beloved Reimei Jennoir~!

Another Kuroko no Basuke fic featuring my (our) beloved Kise Ryouta!

Yeah, I know, I love him so much to make a lot of stories even when the others aren't finished yet. Well, that's me!

New story pops up and I wanna make it! I love sharing things~

I hope you like the idea of the story (read the summary!) and I can't wait to make it work! Comments and faves are very much loved and appreciated!

So as not to delay you anymore, you may start reading! (first chappy tomorrow! ^^"")

Signing out

~Reimei Jennoir

* * *

**Sunnyside Down [Kise Ryouta]**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 1: Flip the Switch!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Teiko middle school. The school that hosts the Generation of Miracles, a group of basketball players whose skills cannot be matched by any other. Unfortunately, these Miracles separated and entered different schools, vowing to defeat each other in the Winter Cup.

Still, that didn't stop a certain red-haired, heterochromic Captain for calling all of them for an Autumn get-together slash training camp for a month.

Each one can bring a single team mate from their team, just to monitor their progress and to make things more interesting.

So, back to the Generation of Miracles.

Among the five prodigies and their phantom sixth man, stands a certain blond who is the center of their...

... Torture.

"So mean-ssu! Why am I the only one getting triple training?!" Whined the said blond.

Kise Ryouta was currently on the push-up position, struggling to keep his arms from shaking.

Their captain, Akashi Seijurou, looked at his clipboard then to Kaijo's captain, Kasamatsu Yukio.

"How is he?" Akashi asked.

Kise was eyeing on his Sempai with wide and pleading eyes, as if telling him that he had enough.

Unfortunately, Kasamatsu shook his head, "That's not even more than Kobori's push-ups."

"You heard him, Ryouta."

"But Sempai!"

The rest of the miracles were on the benches, drinking water and wiping the sweat from their faces. Kuroko had Kagami with him, Takao with Midorima, Himuro with Murisakibara, Aomine with Momoi, and Kasamatsu went with Kise.

Akashi is forever alone (again).

It's already been a week, and they've been having alternating trainings and beach activities each day. But among them, Kise had been the center of attention.

And by attention, I mean constant physical abuse and verbal yellings.

The taller males kept dragging him into the beach and submerging him until he could barely breath.

Kuroko was ignoring him a lot, and Kagami disagrees with him too. Momoi cheers them on if Aomine and Murisakibara are dragging him around like a ragdoll.

Akashi kept doubling and trippling his training menu. The other kid, Himuro, just watches from the sideline even if he was already in obvious pain.

Takao plays along with him, but he's always out with his 'Shin-chan'.

Even his own Kasamatsu-sempai would only give them approving looks and would even help Akashi quadruple his training menu!

Needless to say, Kise is having the worst treatment among them.

They stared at him with sympathetic looks.

Kuroko opted to head to his and Kagami's shared room to get spare clothes, and as he passed by the blond, he said, "Good luck, Kise-kun,"

"Kurokocchi!"

"Can't believe you can't do it more than me. Guess I really can win against ya." Kagami snorted out.

"Better luck next time, Kise."

"Stop that, Dai-chan..."

"Tetsu was doing it too..."

Aomine laughed behind him, prying a smirk aimed at Kise and then walking out with Momoi.

"Kise, twenty more laps," Kasamatsu stated.

"Ryouta, get up already,"

Murisakibara placed a lollipop infront of him, courtesy of Himuro's instruction.

"Kise-chin, you look like a puddle like that..."

"A yellow puddle?"

"Puddle... Pudding? Muro-chin, I'm hungry now,"

Midorima and Takao watched them from the bleachers.

"Shin-chan, can't you give him his lucky item or something? He's being pestered a lot..."

"Don't mind them, Takao,"

Suddenly, amidst the continuous conversation of the group, Kise had already stood up, fringes shadowing his eyes as he wiped the sweat on his chin with the back of his hand.

"Shut up,"

Everyone stopped and stared at him. Akashi was first to recover, glaring at him with his emperor's eye.

"What was that, Ryouta?" He stepped closer to the blond.

Kise sighed and lifted his head, eyes half-lidded as he stared boredly back at the Captain, "You deaf?"

Akashi widened his eyes, one hand letting go of the clipboard and letting it fall on the floor. The other one was already grasping his famous red scissors. He took a step, then another, before it turned into a full sprint towards the blond.

Kise smirked. A smirk that lives in the border of arrogance and confidence.

Then with a step that none of them could register, he was already behind Akashi, dodging the scissors fully, and even crouching down to avoid Kasamatsu's flying kick.

Momoi stared, "K-Ki-chan...?"

Kise stood up, as if nothing had happened and started walking away. The group by the door parted, against their own consciousness, to let him pass. Even Aomine stepped back.

The blond eyed on the tanned male for a second before giving an audible 'Tch' infront of him.

Aomine flinched.

Kise roared out a laughter that wasn't the same bubbly sound they hear from him. It was low and it sent chills up their spines.

Then without any other words, he stalked off.

The silence still hung around the group, eyes staring disbelievingly at the spot where Kise had just been. Brains were racked up to process just what they witnessed from the said model.

He defied Akashi. He dodged Kasamatsu's kicks (which he normally doesn't). He made Aomine back out. He made everyone step back.

Was that Kise just now?

Takao chuckled a bit despite the tension in the air, earning everyone's looks. Then as he leaned on his knees, he stated:

"Aw, too bad guys. Kise just snapped."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Author's note:**

Well guys, how'd you like the first chappy? Please do leave a comment! U KNOW U WANT TOOOOOOO! xD


	2. Defensive Mechanism

**Sunnyside Down [Kise Ryouta]**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 2: Defensive Mechanism?**

**.**

**.**

Kise Ryouta had his hands in his pockets the whole time as he stalked around the corridors of the lodge they were staying in. Looking side to side, he noticed the looks the girls were giving him.

Seriously, even with a sour expression that spells 'Stay Away', they still find him that attractive.

It must be a crime being him.

Smirking to himself, he headed to his room and changed into a loose, black tee and faded khakis.

"Kise-kun,"

Said blond looked behind him to see Kuroko peeking from the door, "Whadya want?"

"We're having another practice game. We were wondering if you-" Kuroko stopped mid-sentence when he saw Kise raise a hand.

"Tell the runt I'm not going," He huffed out and took his wallet from the dresser, "Oh, and to Kasamatsu too."

Kuroko stepped back a bit to let him walk out from the door, "Are you sure?I mean... There's gonna be-"

Kise stopped and shot a sharp glare at the teal haired boy- A glare that says every evil words there are, effectively silencing him, before walking away.

Kuroko didn't notice he had held his breath, but when the blond rounded the corridor and left his field of vision, that's when he exhaled, suddenly feeling tense and sweaty. His heartbeat was pounding too.

And that was just from a mere look.

* * *

"Oi, Kuroko! Took you long enough," Kagami called when he caught sight of his shadow walking towards him, "Where's Kise?"

The redhead saw an obvious gulp from his shadow but chose to ignore it, "He said he's not coming..." Kuroko replied.

"Did he say anything else?" Midorima asked.

Everyone in the gym looked at Kuroko expectantly but he only stated, "He told me to tell Akashi-kun and Kasamatsu-san..."

Kaijo's captain gave a grunt, "Augh, that brat..."

"Well, given the current situation now, there's nothing we can do," Takao stated as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Aside from beating some sense back into his skull?" Aomine drawled out while spinning a basketball on his finger, "He's full of himself already-"

"Look who's walking," Momoi murmured.

"I mean- Hey!" Aomine growled at the pink-haired manager but she managed to shake him off.

"I think you guys are misunderstanding the situation," Himuro said, a small smile on his face.

"No we're not."

This time it was Akashi's turn to speak, "Then please clear things up then, Himuro-san," He eyed on the other teen carefully, "Ellaborate what made Ryouta feel much more superior,"

Takao snorted, trying to hide his laughter. He hopped over to the bench where Himuro was at and casually slung an arm around him, "For a bunch of Basketball geniuses, they're kinda thick aren't they?"

Akashi was really close to throwing his scissors at the Hawk-eye user's forehead if it wasn't for Midorima glaring at him from the bleachers.

"It's not that he's full of himself, guys," Himuro started.

"All of you had that in the first place, so no surprise there," Takao chimed.

Himuro laughed a bit before continuing, "It's just that after all you've done to abuse him, in all aspects possible, he probably had enough,"

"Enough? So he snapped like that?"

"Snapped like that, yes. But it's more of a defensive mechanism to protect whatever is left of the kid's pride."

Midorima readjusted his glasses as he made his way to the group, "So are you implying that this is our fault, Takao?"

"I'm not implying. I'm saying it is your fault, Shin-chan," The hawk-eye user laughed, but there was a hint of bitterness in the tone, "I guess that's what's gonna happen to me soon too,"

"Like hell would we be afraid of you,"

"You're afraid of Kise now. What more with me?"

"Who said we were afraid of him?!" Kagami growled out, voicing out the thoughts of the rest of the players in the gym.

"It was obvious."

Kagami and Aomine were almost close to charging towards the raven-haired male if it weren't for Momoi blowing the whistle.

"Okay! I think the discussion is already getting out of hand." She clapped her hands together then pointed to the court, "Resume practice!"

* * *

"Kise!"

Kise looked back rather sluggishly when a familiar voice called him. He was currently slumped on the bench, listening to his Ipod, when Aomine came running towards him.

"What is it now, Aomine? I told you guys I'm not going..." He drawled out, waving his hand around for emphasis.

Aomine raised a brow. It was weird not having to hear 'Aominecchi' from the blond, not that he misses it or anything, but knowing that there's no more '-cchi' added, does that mean he acknowledges him no more?

"Hah," Aomine retorted, "Bet you're scared I'll beat you countless of times on a 1-on-1,"

Well, it was Akashi's idea to use Kise's weakness of a 1-on-1 from Aomine. But the blond's reply was far from what he imagined.

"Whatever. Leave me alone,"

"Ah? Hey, I'm asking you for a 1-on-1 here..." Aomine stated, crossing his arms, "Usually it's you who's practically begging for one,"

Kise chuckled darkly, eyeing on Aomine through the fringes of his hair, adding a bit more malice into that stare, "So? You going to beg then?"

Aomine's cobalt blue eyes widened and with sheer instincts, he grabbed the front of Kise's shirt, pulling him up close.

"What's the big idea, Kise?!"

"Oh, it's nothing, Aominecchi~" The way Kise said his nickname was different from the usual one. It was bitter. Taunting.

"You guys wouldn't want a burden around now, would you?" Kise promptly pushed the tanned man's arms away and skipped back.

Aomine blinked, trying to hide the shock in his face, "Uh.. What?"

"You should go back to your practice." Kise smiled, waving his hand with the Ipod, "If I go there, you'd be distracted with all the 'mocking me' stuffs right?"

Then before Aomine could say anything else, Kise had walked away, leaving his line of sight.

Aomine stood there, frozen in disbelief. No, not in disbelief. It was something else. Something heavy.

Was it guilt? Had Kise just speak out his mind? Did he really think that everyone only viewed him that way?

It wasn't for Aomine to have a heavy heart, but it sure felt that way when he went back to the gym with no accomplishment.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**


End file.
